


Cercle vicieux

by MonaLisa94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Loneliness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaLisa94/pseuds/MonaLisa94
Summary: Tout avait si bien commencé pourtant...





	

**_Bonsoir, je veux vous faire partager une histoire... Voilà, j'ai fait une suite mais je ne sais pas encore si je la posterais..._ **

**_Cette histoire est douloureuse et j'espère que vous allez ressentir toutes les émotions que j'ai voulu faire passer._ **

**_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter... Je serais ravie de voir vos réactions._ **

* * *

La chambre n'était pas éclairée. Il pleuvait des cordes. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce.

Peter observait, d'un regard dur, la nature se déchaîner. Sa chemise était tâchée de sang, ses mains étaient ensanglantés. Il replaça sa mâchoire dans un craquement sourd.

La soirée avait bien commencé, elle promettait d'être insouciante. Comme d'habitude.

**Flash Back**

Jackson était arrivé chez Peter avant que la tempête ne débute. Il avait prévu de passer une nuit ensemble. De toute manière, ses parents s'en fichaient pas mal de savoir où il allait, tant qu'il était vivant…

Ils avaient prévu de manger un truc simple, une salade composée, en regardant leur série favorite Hannibal Lecter. Tout était parfait.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Jackson reprenait peu à peu conscience. Il était sur les tessons de l'ancienne table basse en verre de la chambre de Peter. Étant de nouveau un Alpha, ses blessures n'avaient pas encore guéries. Certaines n'allaient, sans doute, jamais guérir.

Il se recroquevilla dans un coin de la chambre, loin du propriétaire des lieux. Il était trop blessé pour partir et il avait peur, était-il encore en colère ?

Il remit son bras et sa jambe en place ainsi que son poignet. Il essuya sa bouche en sang. Il détestait ce goût de fer, pourtant, cela faisait bien longtemps que l'étudiant ne comptait plus ces moments. A chaque fois, il passait l'éponge. Sans doute trop habitué et trop enchaîné à cette relation déséquilibrée et perverse.

Peter était le seul qui le comprenait, le seul qui n'avait émit aucun jugement, rien. Jackson avait été intimidé par sa puissance, sa beauté captivante, son intelligence éblouissante et son attitude à la fois cataclysmique et placide. Être sulfureux, le jeune bêta était partagé entre l'adoration et l'épouvante.

Peter était un poison pour lui, il le savait. Même, Hale le savait. Leur relation était trop explosive et passionnée pour espérer le calme.

**Flash Back**

Ils débattaient joyeusement sur le personnage d'Hannibal. Enfermés dans leur bulle, ils n'avaient pas remarqué le début de la tempête.

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble, du moins pas officiellement et ils ne couchaient pas ensemble. Se posaient-ils réellement la question ? Étaient-ils capable de penser à ce genre de chose ? Jackson était un ancien Kamina qui avait été à la merci de Matt puis de Gérard. Lui qui voulait toujours paraître comme fort et dominateur était en réalité un homme en perdition. Sans identité, il n'était qu'une âme qui s'accrochait à des êtres dont la relation était, finalement, inexistante. Il n'arrivait pas à ancrer son espoir, ses doutes, ses peurs, son amour chez quelqu'un.

Peter était un homme sombre et fourbe de nature. Cependant, l'incendie avait déclenché, en lui, une déferlante de violence qu'il n'arrivait à apaiser. Le pourrait-il un jour ? Il se sentait incompris et délaissé. Chaos des temps modernes, il détruisait et modelait le monde à sa façon. Tous ceux qui avait eu le malheur de le rencontrer ne représentaient, qu'à ses yeux, qu'un pion qu'il pouvait, éventuellement, utiliser pour ses objectifs secrets.

Comment et pourquoi, ces deux êtres, contraints par la vie de vivre de manière anarchique et destructrice, se sont-ils réunis ? Quelle était la finalité de cette étrange union ? S'aimaient-ils ?

On pourrait croire que oui. Les deux loup-garou, enlaçaient tendrement leurs doigts, se souriaient, riaient à gorge déployée. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir trouvé la personne qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps.

Aucuns baisers n'étaient échangés. Ils vivaient une sorte de relation platonique et sublime. Jamais aucun des deux n'avaient vécu cela.

Ils avaient vite abandonné la série pour discuter de tout et de rien. Comme d'habitude en somme.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Peter se retourna enfin pour faire face à Jackson. Un long regard fut échangé avant que celui-ci ne s'asseye au bord du lui. Le, récemment, Alpha était abattu, peiné, dévasté. Son regard était désolé et son corps tremblait, il culpabilisait, comme toujours. Sauf que c'était toujours après les faits.

L'ancien Kamina était las mais il supportait, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il s'était fait prendre au piège de l'amour. Et ce qu'il ressentait pour l'aîné des Hale n'était pas temporaire, tendre ou faible, non c'était insupportable, tragique et renversant. A chaque respiration de Peter, son cœur gonflait de bonheur, à chaque son, ses sens s'exhalaient. Sans relation sexuelle, l'Alpha l'avait fait sien.

Cependant, il ne pouvait continuer une connexion aussi minable que celle-ci. Il voulait autre chose, il voulait de la tempérance et de la paix. Il voulait exister en tant que personne et non à travers quelqu'un. Il voulait se trouver.

Les pleurs du jeune loup garou déchirèrent le silence pesant de cette nuit de tempête. Il était à bout, il craquait. Son envie même de vivre s'en était allée.

Hale n'osait pas bouger, il regardait, coupable, le résultat de sa folie. Il était inconcevable pour lui de faire du mal à celui qu'il aimait et pourtant… Le jeune homme était l'unique personne à ne rien représenter à ces yeux, il n'arrivait pas à le placer quelque part. Chaque tentative de le caser était veine car il avait déjà prit une place à un endroit que Peter croyait émietté depuis longtemps.

\- Je m'en veux.

Le Hale avait osé. Pour la énième fois, il avait dit cette foutue phrase. Jackson ne répondit même pas, à quoi bon ? C'est toujours le même refrain. Toujours les mêmes promesses. Toujours la même douleur. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à rester s'il connaissait déjà la fin ? Parce qu'il n'avait personne. Solitaire voulu ou non, il ne savait pas où se réfugier, il ne savait pas où débuter. Il ne savait plus rien car il était paralysé parce qu'allait devenir sa vie. Comme si la perte de Peter signifiait l'impossibilité d'entreprendre une quelconque attache.

Courageux, l'ancien Kamina se leva en grimaçant, et quitta la pièce pour se rendre au salon. L'autre présence le rebutait et l'attirait, cela le brisait.

Trop blessé, il ne put s'allonger sur le canapé. Il opta pour le sol glacé. Faisant face au combat que menait la nature, il se remémora ses moments de bonheur avec l'homme qui le terrorisait. Une larme perla sur son visage tuméfié, ce salaud avait séquestré son cœur et réduit sa parole au silence.

**Flash Back**

Le portable de Jackson sonna, il venait de recevoir un message. L'Alpha se tendit légèrement mais ne dit rien. Il attendait patiemment que ce dernier lui donne l'identité de la personne qui osait troubler leur paisible soirée. Il espérait que ce n'était pas CETTE personne, Whittemore avait promis rompre tout contact. Mais le jeune bêta, ne dit rien.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Personne. C'est insignifiant.

\- Montre.

\- C'est inutile.

\- Jackson qui t'a envoyé ce message sur lequel tu t'es empressé de répondre ?

\- Je ne me suis pas empressé de répondre. Arrêtes un peu.

\- C'est elle n'est-ce pas ? Jackson souffla.

\- Lydia ne représente plus rien pour moi.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu me le dire plus tôt ?

\- Parce que nos disputes la concerne toujours.

\- Tu m'avais dit de rompre tout contact.

\- Ça ne se fait pas du jour au lendemain Peter !

\- Ne hausse pas le ton.

\- Je ne hausse pas le ton. Je ne l'aime pas, ok. Elle ne représente rien pour moi. Pourquoi es-tu aussi jaloux ? Pourquoi elle ?

\- Parce que c'est la seule personne avec qui tu as vécu quelque chose d'assez sérieux et que votre relation ne s'est jamais terminée !

\- Tu commences à parler fort là. Certes, nous avons été en couple mais ce n'est plus cas et cela ne sera jamais le cas. Tu n'as qu'à te balader avec moi dehors et montrer à tous que tu m'aimes.

\- Et mes ennemis sauront que tu es ma faiblesse.

\- Toujours tes ennemis ! Je te parle de toi et moi ! On est quoi Peter ? Hein, dis-le moi.

Peter se leva pour aussi faire face à Jackson.

\- Ne me parle pas ainsi. Ne m'énerve pas. C'est toi qui a voulu me cacher que tu envoyais un message à Lydia. Si tu te la tapes, tu n'as qu'à le dire !

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'as saoulé, vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

\- Pour mieux la retrouver !

Le jeune bêta s'était rendu dans la chambre pour récupérer ses affaires, Peter le suivait.

\- Je ne vais pas la retrouver ! Ok !

\- Reste.

\- Si je reste, je sais comment cela va se terminer.

\- Tu veux que je montre mon amour pour toi alors que tu couches avec cette chienne !

\- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! Arrête !

\- Comme c'est mignon, l'idiot défend sa belle.

Peter et Jackson étaient ébullition, ils étaient à deux doigts de commettre l'irréparable. Jackson recula, prit ses affaires et commença à partir quand Peter se saisit de son bras. Au bord de l'explosion, Jackson craqua.

\- Lâche-moi !

Et il colla une droite à Peter avant de se retourner pour partir mais l'Alpha ne comptait pas en rester là. Il reprit le bras de son amant et le balança contre un mur. Le jeune bêta se transforma et sauta sur Peter.

\- Calme-toi Peter, je ne veux pas ça. Calme-toi.

Cependant, ce dernier ne répondait plus de rien. Il jeta Jackson sur la table basse qui éclata sous la pression. Il se mit sur lui et lui asséna plusieurs coups de poing et de griffes. Il le mordit aussi.

A chaque coup, le craquement d'un os se faisait entendre. Whittemore hurlait de douleur et suppliait son tortionnaire d'arrêter.

Peter se releva et le plaqua contre un mur. Il l'étrangla, le griffa. Toujours sous les cris et les pleurs de celui qui l'aime. L'Alpha lui brisa le bras, avant de le lâcher et de lui donner plusieurs coup de pieds. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il n'entendit plus les supplices de Jackson. Il vérifia un instant qu'il ne l'avait pas tué avant de s'effondrer par terre.

Le jeune loup-garou était méconnaissable, du sang coulait de divers endroits, des bleus commençaient à apparaître, sa jambe ainsi que son bras avaient été cassé.

Peter se releva calmement et contempla la tempête.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Peter ne dormit pas de la nuit. Tout comme Jackson. Alors que le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, ce dernier se leva, encore endolori par les événements de la veille, et partit dans la chambre récupérer son sac.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé. Chuchota Hale d'une voix brisée.

\- Comme toujours. C'est fini entre nous.

Fut les derniers mots de Jackson avant de quitter l'appartement. Épuisé et mutilé, il partit se réfugier, non pas chez ses parents, mais dans l'appartement qu'il lui avait acheté. D'habitude, il ne partait jamais là-bas, cependant, depuis sa relation amoureuse avec Peter, il partait tout le temps s'enfuir là-bas pour se cacher de lui et se soigner. Il préférait disparaître plusieurs semaines plutôt que quelqu'un apprenne ce qu'il vivait. C'était un homme après-tout. Qui allait croire un homosexuel d'être battu ?

Arrivé chez lui, il s'effondra sur le sol pour pleurer de nouveau. Il ne pleurait pas ce qu'il venait de vivre, il pleurait les futures car il savait pertinemment qu'il était incapable de s'éloigner de lui.

« Un jour, il ira mieux. Il a juste besoin de temps » « Peter doit enlever toute sa rage, après cela, il sera le plus merveilleux des hommes. ». Le loup-garou ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver des excuses, toujours et toujours... Si Peter ne l'aimait pas, qui l'aimerait ? Se répétait-il sans cesse tel un leitmotiv.

Il était prisonnier de cet amour violent et du silence qui l'entourait. Apeuré, il n'avait osé en parler à personne. L'idée même qu'on lui retire Peter lui était insupportable. Égoïste, il acceptait tout pour vivre sa romance avec Peter, mais à quel prix ?

* * *

Je finirais cette OS (ou Two-shot ou peu importe) par cette citation de Dante dans la Divine Comédie, L'Enfer

« Lorsque ta vue veut pénétrer trop loin dans les ténèbres, il advient qu'en imaginant, tu t'égares. »


End file.
